Kasumi Kirihara
Kasumi Kirihara (霧原かすみ) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Caon'. Appearance Astrum Kasumi is a beast-race member in Astrum with long, straight, purple hair and purple-pink eyes. Her hair hangs free but pinned back behind her ears with a clip, save for two strands which hang beside her face and down to her chest. She has two pointed animal ears that match her hair. Her weapon is a cane with a question-mark shaped crystal. Magical Girl Coming Soon Real Life Coming Soon Personality Kasumi is a confident detective who is very proud of her deduction capabilities. She says herself that she has an inferiority complex, meaning that she gets anxious and loses her confidence when she feels like she's inferior to the people around her. With her real life persona, this inferiority complex is shown as she loses all confidence in deducing even the most simple of mysteries. She is shown to be very kind to the people around her, even going so far as to support and motivate Kiiri, her shadow mimic. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Coming Soon Initial Card Kasumi was put in charge of handling research into the Shadows attacking Astrum. She is rarely seen as a result, but is often mentioned by other characters. Kasumi takes on Yuuki as an assistant as the task becomes more and more daunting. The two of them work together to capture a shadow so that Kasumi may do more research since she has been unsuccessful in getting close to the shadows. While doing their stake-outs, they finally encounter a shadow who happens to be the mirror image of Kasumi herself. The two manage to capture and imprison the shadow and Kasumi chooses to nickname it 'Kiiri' since it has her appearance. Upon gaining progress in the research, other factions show more interest in Kasumi's research. Eventually Kiiri vanishes leaving Kasumi mourning for her loss. Magical Girl Coming Soon Kingdoms Great Detective Coming Soon Maho Maho Kingdom Coming Soon Magical Girls We Are Misty & Purely Coming Soon Real Life Kasumi is an underclassman of Yuuki and refers to him as 'senpai'. She is shown to be a bit of a loner, having no close friends other than Yuuki. Trivia * Kasumi was the second-last character to be added to the original Princess Connect game and never received a SR before its termination Quotes * "Resolving incidents as quick the wind; capturing criminals like a lightning strike. Leave it to me, Great Detective Kasumi!" * "I'm not one to enjoy getting rough... but if it's in order to resolve the incident, I have no intention of staying quiet!" * "Our relationship may be that of a detective and assistant right now, but if we leave that aside, to me, you're still a precious partner." * "With you here perfectly following me up, I can go all out! Without a doubt, a Great Assistant to a Great Detective!" — Category:Characters Category:Vigilance Committee (Caon) Category:Beast